


Dance With Me!

by im_so_emo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, Lance Can Dance, M/M, Mutual Pining, Space Gays, Tooth Rotting Fluff, keith thinks he can't dance, klance, literally just fluff, shape of you is my goddamn drug, she/her pronouns for pidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9411791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_so_emo/pseuds/im_so_emo
Summary: Suddenly, a familiar song blared through the room. To be quite exact, Shape of You by Ed Sheeran.Lance jumps up. "I know this song!" He notices Pidge looking sly standing by Coran. She nods at Keith, who seems to have zoned out. The lyrics come seconds after.Lance nudges him. "Hey, Mullet, come dance with me!"Keith blinks. "Um..."Lance's eyes round. "Are you trying to tell me you've never danced before?!"Keith retaliates. "I-its not that I've never, y'know, danced, I just, um, don't know how."Lance hauls Keith to his feet. "It's easy. C'mon, I'll show you."





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little thing I threw together because lately I've been listening to Shape of You a lot and I decided to write a little fic about these losers dancing and being just plain adorable.

Voltron had saved yet another planet and all it's enslaved citizens.

This time it was a planet of plant people, -yeesh, try saying that five times fast- and the galra had them enslaved just like the balmerans.

They used the plant energy as some form of weapon powerups, and when they received a distress signal from a passing ship of other aliens who noticed the enslavements, they went after it.

The fight was long, hard, and nothing short of thrilling. And now they got to celebrate.

No more space alcohol for Lance, though- last time he ended up blabbing out embarrassing things about himself, which wasn't too pleasant an experience for even Hunk, who thought he knew everything and anything about Lance.

So for the first time, there's music. The first taste of music since they got into space.

The song is a catchy sort-of hip hop song. Lance approaches Coran to ask him about the music.

"Ah, yes." Coran says. "It was a popular song back on Altea. In fact, all of these songs are popular Altean songs."

"Oh, coolio! So you guys had, like, musical artists?" Lance asks.

"Yes, we did. Does Earth have them?"

"Hell yeah!" Lance belts, and Shiro, who's a few feet away, calls, "Lance! Watch your language."

Lance ducks his head awkwardly and repeats, "Erm, heck yeah, I mean."

Coran chuckles and turns to Allura, and the two start conversing.

Lance turns around and takes a sip of the Nunvil he's holding, wincing as the bitterly disgusting taste meets his tongue.

He swallows back the urge to spit it everywhere. Lance manages it down in one gulp, setting the cup down on the table.

Pidge walks over to Lance. "Hey."

"Hi, Pidge." Lance pauses as Pidge tugs her phone out of her pocket.

"You brought your phone?!" Lance cries.

"Yeah, it was in my backpack when we left earth. I'm gonna ask Coran if I can play some Earth songs. Any suggestions? I have a pretty big library..." Pidge hands Lance her phone.

Lance scrolls a bit, unsure. "Nah, I trust you Pidge-o. You know I'll dance to whatever."

Pidge shrugs, "Suit yourself." And walks towards Coran.

Lance scans the perimeter.

Hunk is pigging out at the food table, ha, no surprise there.

Shiro is talking with some aliens, and Pidge, Allura, and Coran are busy...

But where's Keith? Lance trails his gaze across the massive room they're in, coming to rest on Keith sitting on the stairs, looking, at the very least, bored.

Lance marches right up to him. "Scared of socializing, I see."

Keith shrugs. "I guess. I just don't really like parties that much."

"Mhm." Lance sits down beside him.

"Everyone looks like this is the most fun they've had for a while." Keith observes, staring at his feet.

Lance rolls his head, -a nasty habit- and cracked his neck loudly.

Keith cringes. "You gotta stop."

Lance shrugs. "Ever wonder if I'll go too far and actually snap my neck?"

"Pretty sure that isn't possible,..." Keith begins.

Suddenly, a familiar song blared through the room. To be quite exact, Shape of You by Ed Sheeran.

Lance jumps up. "I know this song!"

He notices Pidge looking sly standing by Coran.

She nods at Keith, who seems to have zoned out.

The lyrics come seconds after.

_The club isn't the best place to find a lover so the bar is where I go,_

Lance nudges him. "Hey, Mullet, come dance with me!"

Keith blinks. "Um..."

_Me and my friends at the table doing shots, drinking faster and then we talk slow,_

Lance's eyes round. "Are you trying to tell me you've never danced before?!"

Keith retaliates. "I-its not that I've never, y'know, danced, I just, um, don't know how."

_Come over and start up a conversation with just me, and trust me I’ll give it a chance now, take my hand, stop put van the man on the jukebox,_

Lance hauls Keith to his feet. "It's easy. C'mon, I'll show you."

_And then we start to dance and now I’m singing like, girl, you know I want your love. Your love was handmade for somebody like me,_

Lance practically dragged the red paladin to what was dubbed earlier by Lance and Hunk, "The Dance Floor", right near where the music is blaring from.

Pidge still looks smug as hell, but Lance doesn't care about the eyes on them. He cares that he's gonna _dance_.

_Come on now, follow my lead I may be crazy, don’t mind me,_

Lance starts dancing around Keith and mouthing the lyrics happily.

God, Lance was so cute when he was this happy.

Keith stands like a stick in the mud, not knowing what to do.

_Say, boy, let’s not talk too much Grab on my waist and put that body on me,_

Lance giggles and stops dancing around Keith, instead resting both hands on Keith's hips, a smirk on his face.

Keith feels his heart pick up.

" _Come on now, follow my lead_ ," Lance sings, and _oh, holy quiznak_ , Keith almost overheats.

_Come, come on now, follow my lead..._

Lance grins and presses closer, Keith is still unresponsive and _literally burning up_ , but Lance either doesn't notice or doesn't care.

_I’m in love with the shape of you We push and pull like a magnet do Although my heart is falling too I’m in love with your body..._

And then Lance's hands leave his hips, both grasping Keith's, and Keith wants to say something, but _oh_ -

Then they're spinning, and Keith manages to snap out of his blushing euphoria and actually respond, and then he realizes there's a smile on his own face.

_And last night you were in my room And now my bed sheets smell like you. Every day discovering something brand new, I’m in love with your body,_

Keith laughs, and Lance grins wider in response.

"See?" Lance quips. "It's easy. And you're smiling!"

Keith can feel the gazes of literally the whole team on his back.

He buries his nose in lance's shoulder.

"They're looking at us..."

"Damn right they are," Lance chirrups. "Pretty good for a first-timer."

"It isn't my first time dancing!" Keith blushes harder.

"And I'm a dog with fairy wings."

Keith snorts and lifts his face from Lance's shoulder, still flushed.

They dance a little more -okay, a lot more- until the last few lines of the song.

"Hey, Keith?"

"Mhm," Keith hums, hands still twined with Lance's.

"Is it okay if I, maybe, dipped you?"

Keith's heart jumps into his throat. "Ahh- sure, why not?"

"Okay, that's cool, because I didn't wanna do it if you weren't okay with it- god you'd probably kill me if you weren't okay with it."

"Lance, it's okay."

"Jesus, what if I drop you?! I might drop you!"

"Lance!" Lance shuts himself up, going red.

"I'll be fine. I've suffered worse than someone dropping me on the floor." Keith let go of Lance's hands and squishes his cheeks. "Now do it before I change my mind."

Lance takes a breath and steadies himself. "Here we go."

Lance dips Keith, and their faces are so unbelievably close, Keith is still gripping Lance's cheeks.

The final line of the song is playing, and they're both blushing messes.

"Thanks for dancing with me," Lance purrs.

Then Keith does something that he's wanted to do ever since he met this boy.

He pulls him in and kisses him. Lance almost melts, grinning against Keith's lips.

_I'm in love with the shape of you_.

**Author's Note:**

> whoa that was an adventure. I've got another fic idea which I'm not sure when it'll be posted but it will (hopefully) be soon!
> 
> xoxo, nemo


End file.
